Snowing in the desert
by Crackpairingsarefun
Summary: Jack Frost meets a desert princess while fulfilling some curiosity. More chapters will be added,various oneshots and characters.
1. Snowing in the desert

Jack hadn't been to the desert before. He had heard of it, seen pictures of it,but never actually went. Perhaps it was because of that, out of sheer curiosity, he had. He had stayed high above the giants mounds of sand as he went,riding the wind as it carried him over the dry lands. He would only land at night, when the desert and it's sand was much,much cooler,though he had started to get bored after about a day of not seeing anything but sand. He had nearly turned around to leave before he spotted it.

That beautiful,beautiful white palace with golden roofs,shining brightly in the moonlight. Light poured out of a few of it's windows and balconies, and had the large wall around the palace not been there, the rather large town around it would have been illuminated well into it's center. Jack's blue eyes took in the sight, and while the town itself was a bit shabby,filled with nothing but dull,earthy tones,the palace shone and sparkled,nearly as white as his own skin.

Quickly, he approached it,taking his time to frost it's glittering rooftops and iridescent walls,chuckling to himself. The night was cold, just enough to let his frost stay where it was for a while, and it was during his spree of 'decorating' the palace,did he notice the garden below the large balcony. Jack marveled for a moment at the greenery that thrived in it,the trees and bushes, the grass. There was even a fountain down there! It was so different from the city outside of it,Jack wondered if the palace's garden was even in the desert at all. Carefully, he made his way down to the marbled pathways,glancing around.

He had barely noticed the lithe figure in the moonlight near the fountain at first. Jack remained quiet,watching the figure,inspecting it. It appeared to be a woman, with long,dark hair and bronzed skin. She was quiet,peering into the fountain with a bored expression on her face,which Jack had noticed to be quite pretty. He watched her in silence for a moment,before moving up to the fountain,hopping onto it's rim,twirling a bit on his bare toes. He hadn't expected the beautiful young lady to look at him.

"Who are you?" She seemed alarmed, which alarmed Jack. She could see him? He jumped off the fountain, holding to his staff tightly in surprise.

"Whoa,you can see me?" Blue orbs locked onto amber ones, and they held each others gazes for a moment, both in stunned silence. The woman spoke again.

"Yes... How did you get in here?" She stood,slowly inching over to the male. Jack grinned slightly.

"I uh. I sorta flew in,I guess. That'd be the best way to put it." He nodded,looking down for a moment before raising his eyes to peek at her through snow-white hair. He thumbed himself in the chest slightly. "I'm Jack. Jack Frost." The female tilted her head slightly, dark hair moving with the motion in a slight wave.

"Jack Frost? I'm Princess Jasmine. A pleasure to meet you." She nodded slightly,a smile tugging at her lips. This had been her first outsider...ever! That alone was exciting, but judging from his name and his looks he was a foreigner. Jasmine studied him,taking in his frame,his eyes,his hair... Oh his hair. She had never,ever seen a color like that on a person. And he was so pale! She clasped her hands together slightly,increasingly excited. "Where did you come from? What's it like?" Jack grinned,pleased to have conversation with someone.

"Oh, I guess you can say I've been to all sorts of places. Came from all sorts of places." He shrugged. "Most of the places I come from tend to be cold." He smirked slightly. "But that's sorta my job to make it that way." Jasmine looked confused for a moment,opening her mouth to speak,though Jack only winked. "I'll show you." He said quickly,cutting her off. He jumped back onto the fountain's rim, touching the water that was flowing and bubbling from it with the end of his staff. Almost instantaneously, the water's placid,flowing surface froze,turning to crystalline ice. Jasmine looked surprised before her face lit up.

"That was amazing!" Curiously, she tapped the ice with a slender finger,before resting her hand on the surface. "It's so cold... I've never seen anything like this." She looked back over at Jack,eyes dancing. "What else can you do?" Frost quickly jumped up to the top tier of the fountain,turning on his heel to face the desert princess again.

"Watch this." Once again raising his staff, the icy teen created a small flurry of snow,which twirled and danced in the cool night air gracefully. Jasmine watched in amazement, tiny flecks of the frosty crystals settling in her hair and lashes. It was cold, the princess recognized once more, but sort of... soft. Nothing like the ice from before. She looked at Jack again, a large grin covering her pretty face. Jack grinned back. "It's called snow. Something new to you,huh?" The awed princess merely nodded,catching the little snowflakes in her hands,watching as they melted. Jack sat,chuckling a bit to himself, before the princess started to barrage him with questions. He answered them,only to ask her questions in return. They spoke for most of the night eve after Jasmine was called into her room by a guard,who seemed unable to see the frosty male.

Jasmine quickly rushed to her room,with Jack close behind. She gave him a small tour as quietly as she could while on the way and Jack's eyes glided across the rooms,taking in their surprisingly ornate splendor. And he had thought the outside of the palace was gorgeous... When they reaches Jasmine's room, he stopped.

"Is that... a tiger?" The male pointed to the large feline stretched out on Jasmine's floor. The raven-haired girl nodded.

"That's Raja. Don't worry, he doesn't bite." She waved her hand slightly, soon reclining on elaborate but tasteful couch. The tiger glanced at Jack, though remained stretched on the floor,not worried about the stranger. Jasmine had led him in,after all. Jack whistled slightly.

"You really /are/ a princess." Jack's crooked smile tugged at his face, and Jasmine couldn't help but smile back. He had a sort of contagious smile,she had noted. Jack sat on a small cushion near her couch, staff in his arms. He leaned on it slightly. "What's it like,by the way? Being royalty?" Jasmine shrugged her small shoulders.

"Boring. Exhausting." She frowned. "Suffocating." Jack's smile faded a bit,taken aback by the answer. Jasmine noticed his expression. "Don't get me wrong, it can have it's perks... I just. I've never been outside the palace walls. I've never met anyone who wasn't royalty, or a guard, or a merchant who wanted to sell my father something." She sat up slightly. "People tell me what to do,what to wear, what to eat... In fact, next year I have to get married by law." She sighed. "My father has already started sending out for suitors."

"That's... That's awful." Jack frowned a bit. "That doesn't sound too fun." Jasmine's eyes closed as she shook her head.

"It isn't. I'd like to marry for love... And I've met quite a few of these princes before. I don't enjoy the company they give." She looked over at Jack. "You're probably the first person I've had a good conversation with in a long while." The boy gave a weak half smile.

"I'm sorry to hear that. As far as I knew, I'm a bit too troublesome to have a decent conversation with." He recalled Bunnymund.

"Oh,not at all!" She sat up, earrings jingling. "I've really enjoyed your company... And making it snow for me. I can't ever thank you enough for that." Jack's half smile grew.

"It was nothing..." He blushed a bit,pale skin tinting a bit blue as he did. "I had fun too." Jack glanced over,out of the balcony and frowned a bit,seeing the sun was coming up. "Awh geeze. I better get going. Staying in the heat too long is bad for me." Jasmine frowned a little,sadly.

"I understand... Will I ever see you again,Jack?" She looked up at him as he stood. He smiled a bit,looking her in the eye.

"Sure." He grinned,making his way to the balcony before stepping onto it's ledge. Jasmine followed him out,still looking up at him. "I'll come back one day." Jasmine smiled.

"You better." He nodded, before jumping off the tall structure, the wind swiftly carrying him away,leaving a cool breeze brushing past the princess,her hair flowing with it slightly. She smiled.

As the wind ran with him,Jack smiled widely. He'd definitely make it snow in the desert again.


	2. Snowing in the kingdom of the sun

The Kingdom of Corona was new to Jack. He had arrived there with directions from North, and was surprised to find that even in the middle of January, the land was covered in rolling grass and blooming flowers. It wasn't that Jack didn't find such things pretty,it was just that this was January. ..and this place hadn't seen one lick of snow or a temperature under 65 degrees!

Well bunk that.

Leaping up from the cool grass,Jack rode the wind (rather haphazardly),across the grass and trees, leaving thick trails and blankets of frost as he did so. He laughed to himself slightly,watching the frost slowly crawl over the leaves and petals of the plant life,encasing them in a glittering shell. Slowly but surely, Jack had started towards the kingdom's town and castle. The buildings all seemed to have a slight golden glow about them,and when Jack when over them with his frost and snow,they seemed to intermingle with the icy substance's silvery aura. The teenager took a few minutes to pause and examine his work,sitting on the top of his crooked staff as he looked down at the bustling streets.

People had noticed the snow rather quickly,and many seemed awed by it! Children laughed and squealed happily as they ran about, quickly making and throwing snowballs. The adults watched,some of them joining in on the fun. Jack's smile grew wider. It was a hit! After about fifteen minutes of watching,the Guardian started towards the castle.

It really was a beautiful place,the Castle. And he had thought the one in the desert had been fancy. Much like the buildings in the town below, the Castle emitted a golden aura, though it was much stronger than the town's. It seemed regal, and even a little warm. With a little help from the wind,Jack swirled around it's large towers,coating them in thin, but sparkling layers of frost. The silvery and golden glows mingled and danced with each other,and Jack's pale lips seemed to stay in a permanent grin as they did so. Satisfied with his work,Jack flipped down to a large window sill in one of the towers, and looked down at his deed. A knock on the window behind him made him jump, and he snapped his head in the direction of the window, blue eyes suddenly locking with green ones.

They stared at each other a moment. From what Jack could see, it was a girl,maybe sixteen... no, eighteen at the most. Her hair was cropped short,a dark chestnut color, and her skin was a healthy tan. She had freckles sprinkled over her face, which also held a large smile. She waved at Jack slightly.

"Um,hello! How did you get up here?" The girl asked after opening the window. Jack snapped slightly out of his stupor.

"I flew." He said simply, a small grin painted on his face. The girl's own smile grew wider.

"You did?" She seemed excited, and Jack couldn't help but laugh a little,reminded of Jasmine. He nodded. "Oh! Oh,I have to get Eugene!" She turned to leave, but then looked at him. "Please don't go anywhere! I have a lot to ask you!" Jack held up his right hand,palm out.

"Promise." He smirked slightly,and the brunette nodded excitedly before rushing out,calling for 'Eugene'. Jack swung his legs over into the window, sitting quietly. She was probably some sort of royalty,Jack figured, if she was in here. The girl was soon back,dragging a taller man,also a brunette, by the arm.

"Oh, see! He's still here!" She pointed, soon stopping a few feet away from Jack. Eugene looked a bit shocked.

"Well shoot." He looked Jack over a minute. "So you flew?" Skeptically, he raised an eyebrow. It was surprising to find someone in the window in such a high tower, but he had doubts about this strange kid flying. Then again,his fiance did have magical glowing hair at some point, so maybe it wasn't impossible. He gestured in a 'no,nevermind' motion,before letting his hands rest at his side. The girl suddenly went off into a barrage of questions, as well as a few answers of her own,including her name,and a proper introduction to Eugene. Jack caught the girl's name as Rapunzel.

"Whoa,whoa!" Jack could hardly keep up with Rapunzel's fast,excited talking, and held his hands up in a slight 'I surrender' motion. "Slow down,I can't talk that fast." Rapunzel smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry... it's just. I've never met anyone who could fly! Or with your hair color... Who looked as young as you do,anyway."

"Yeah well. My hair color sorta came with my job." He thumbed outside the window, bringing the white landscape to the attention of the two young adults. Rapunzel gasped excitedly and Eugene whistled.

"Snow? Snow! Ooh,look Eugene!" She bounced on her toes slightly,ecstatic. Eugene whistled,nodding slightly.

"It hasn't snowed her in almost twenty years. Er. I think so." Eugene had a vague memory of playing in the snow as a child, but it was fuzzy. He shook it off. "You did that?" His brows raised slightly.

"Sure did." Jack stood, leaning his staff over his shoulders. Rapunzel looked thoughtful for a moment,slowly putting two and two together.

"Oh! You're Jack frost,aren't you? I read a book about you a few months ago!" Jack's smarmy grin and nod affirmed her question, and she almost seemed to glow with excitement. Eugene looked surprised.

"Jack Frost?" He shook his head. "Next you'll tell me that Santa Clause is real."

"Oh,he is. Nice guy. A little rough though." Jack twirled his staff,giving another smarmy grin. Eugene was silent for a moment,letting the small fact sink in.

"The tooth fairy?" Jack nodded again. "Easter bunny?" Another nod. "Cupid,leprechaun,ground hog?"

"Real,real,a bit of a scaredy-cat,but real." Jack watched as Rapunzel's smile grew even wider than before, and Eugene looked like he needed to sit down. Jack chuckled lowly. "Hey, don't look so upset. It's a good thing." Eugene nodded blankly,thinking. Probably questioning the meaning of life or whatever,Jack had figured. Rapunzel took Jack's frosty hands into her surprisingly warm ones.

"You have to tell me everything! Oh, and let me paint you! Oh and-" She prattled on, dragging the teenager and a stunned Eugene along with her. Jack laughed a bit. He had other places to be, but he could spare some time.

It didn't snow in Corona often,anyway.


	3. Interlude

Hello my lovely readers. I have not forgotten about you.  
Because of the holidays, and the slight fact that writing is not really something I do for more than a hobby when I'm bored,the next update will come very slowly.  
But fear not! Jack will continue his round the world trip, and the next chapter will feature a certain female soldier we're all familiar with.


	4. Snowing in China

Jack grinned at the snow covered farming village below his feet. China! It was very prone to snow in the winter,being so close to Russia, and the frosty teen /loved/ every bit of it. Still smiling widely, he rode the wind lower to the ground,coursing through the busy streets as people gasped and skittered away when the wind touched them. The boy chuckled to himself. When the streets started to become less congested with bustling people, he landed on the ground,snow crunching under his bare feet.

Often times, North or Tooth would ask him if he felt the cold,seeing as he was barefoot. Yes, he felt it, but it didn't bother him. In an attempt to explain, he told them it was more like stepping into cool grass for him,rather than the burning,frigid sensation they or an ordinary human would feel. He smiled slightly, digging his toes into the delicate powder,kicking it up as he walked. The soft crystals sparkled slightly in the cloudy day's light giving off flecks of color as they twinkled. The jolly expression on the boy's face quickly disappeared however, when a shout near his feet caused him to take a step back.

"Watch where you're going! That's cold,man." Jack peered down at the source of the sound, which appeared to be a tiny red... lizard? Did lizards talk? The reptile glared up at him, beady eyes narrowing. "Don't just go kicking snow into people's faces!" There was a pause. "And get that look off your face, ain't you ever seen a dragon before?"

"Wha- Dragon? Pffft." Jack laughed slightly, bending down to get a better look at the so called 'dragon'. "No way. You're waaay too small." Poking his index finger into the reptile's chest, it was quickly swatted away. The teen laughed again as the tiny dragon went off in a slight rant,something about being travel sized, and dishonor... Jack had honestly stopped listening, simply amused with watching the little red thing flail about,skittering around.

"Mushu, who are you talking to?" A female voiced questioned from a few feet away. Jack turned to look at it's source, a young woman peering out of the gate to a front yard. She had a think brow raised in question, as her eyes stayed focused on the tiny entity. Mushu glanced at her,motioning to Jack.

"This rude young man. Got no respect for dragons or anything." The woman glanced at where Mushu had motioned.

"Riiiight. Mushu,there's no one there." Jack's eyebrows raised, but he remained silent. Mushu's mouth dropped open.

"What do you MEAN there's no one there? He's standin' right here!" Once again, he motioned to the teenager. "You don't see him,Mulan? How can you not see him?" The dragon skittered over to Jack's foot, standing on top of it. Mulan's brows raised, as to her it appeared Mushu was floating off the ground on seemingly nothing. To make his point further, Mushu scaled his way up Jack's torso and arms, settling on on the boy's head.

"Hey!" The teenager protested,quickly grabbing the reptile around the waist. "I'm not a jungle gym, stop that." He glanced over at Mulan, whose face was locked in a priceless expression of surprise.

"... What on earth..." The boy had quickly gone from invisible,to translucent, before quickly setting into a solid form in front of her eyes... And a strange looking boy at that. His hair was white, but he appeared younger than her! And barefoot in the snow, what was wrong with him? Than again, if he /had/ just gone from invisible to visible right in front of her, he probably wasn't human. She shook her head. Really, the most 'supernatural' she had ever gotten was Mushu. And he was more like a sassy lizard that could talk.

Because /that/ was /so/ normal.

Mulan put her hands up, giving in to the very... odd situation. Jack chuckled,setting Mushu down,who skittered up to Mulan,quickly climbing up to her shoulders. The female quirked a thick brow, looking Jack over skeptically once more. Jack merely gave a small wave, smirking slightly as he waited for a reaction.

"Well look at that!" A voice called from behind Mulan. The group of three leaned over or turned to face an elderly woman, whose hands were placed firmly on her frail hips. She smiled almost mischievously,tromping over to Jack. " A winter spirit, ya don't see many of those." Wrinkled hands grabbed his cheeks, squeezing them slightly. " A cute one too." Jack's eyebrows were nearly raised off of his face from surprise.

"Y-you can see me? But you're so-"

"Old? Boy when you're my age and you've seen as much as I have you'll believe in anything." She smiled cattily. "And you learn to recognize quite a few things too." Mulan blinked in surprise before exchanging glances with Mushu. She stepped out of the way as the older woman once again tromped past her, back into the gate. "Well come on in, sonny. We've got some extra food."

Jack exchanged looks with Mulan and Mushu, before shrugging and following the woman inside.

Mulan wondered how she would explain a floating rice bowl to her parents.


	5. Snowing in New Orleans

"Tia! Oh Tia look!" A perky blonde pointed her slender finger at the large windows of her New Orleans home,grinning. "It's snowing Tia!" Charlotte turned to her friend,bouncing on her toes. Tiana looked out the window,mouth open in slight awe.

"Well I'll be... It is!" The raven haired lady smiled slightly at her best friend,who beamed right back.

"Let's go outside and play in it,Tia! It'll be so much fun!" Already,the blonde was zipping around her room,gathering her jacket and scarf,throwing on gloves and boots. Tiana watched, an amused smile adorning her face.

"Awh Lottie,I don't think I have time for tha-" She hadn't finished her sentence before Charlotte had tossed a soft green jacket at her friend,rushing her out the door. Halfway down the hall,they passed Naveen,whom also appeared to be in awe at the soft white powder. His kingdom was in a particularly warm climate,so snow was quite new to him. He watched the blonde dragging his wife off and smirked to himself before bounding after them outside,jacket-less. Tiana shot a small smile at her husband before turning forward again,jerked forward and into the chilly outside weather by Lottie. She shivered,quickly bundling herself up in the clothing she had been given. The girls took a moment to stare up at the flakes above them,giddy smiles on their faces. Naveen himself looked rather enchanted as well.

Not so far off in a tree,Jack was lazing against some branches,watching the people bustle around in the frigid weather. He smiled to himself and turned his head to watch the group of three that had just exited the large white mansion he was near. The blonde hopped and bounced around,excited at the change of weather,while the second female watched,looking slightly amused. The man that came with them also seemed excited,but he was far more subdued compared to the hyperactive girl. The winter spirit watched them twitter around the darker skinned female,who seemed to be fighting a smile. Well now,Jack thought to himself,what fun is it if not everyone is enjoying themselves? Leaping down from his branch,he scooped up the powdery substance,forming it into a ball. He smirked, and with a quick motion flung the snowball at Tiana's back.

"Ah!" Tiana gasped,staggering forward from the impact. She whirled around to glare at Charlotte and Naveen,who stared at her in surprise. "Who threw that?" She demanded. She snapped her neck in Naveen's direction,eyes narrowing. He held up his hands defensively.

"T-Tiana,wait I didn't-"

Splat! The prince received a face-full of snow from his wife,while Charlotte laughed at his surprised expression. His mouth turned upwards into a large grin as he looked at Lottie sidelong. The blonde paled as Naveen bent down to collect a large armful of snow.

"A-Ah! No,no,no,no!" She fled behind Tiana,and Naveen beaned them both with his large collection of snow. He grinned at them crookedly as they squealed,but his smug expression fell when he noticed the sudden spark of determination in his wife's eyes.

He booked it,Tiana and Charlotte stomping after him with snowballs in tow.

Jack laughed loudly,watching the scene. He often enjoyed coaxing children to play in the snow,but if he could make a few adults do the same,he was happy with that too. After nearly half an hour of running around, the trio flopped on their backs into the snow,laughing. Their cheeks were flushed from the cold and the running,their hair sticking to their faces from sweat and melted snow. Charlotte gently nudged Tiana,smiling.

"And you said you didn't have time. Didn't you have fun,Tia?" She grinned at her friend,brows raised. Tiana chuckled,rolling her eyes slightly.

"Yes Lottie. I had fun." She sat up,reaching behind herself to dust her back off as best to her ability. "But we better head inside soon,before our noses freeze." She smiled. "C'mon,I'll make some cocoa." She helped her friend and lover up,shooing them into the house before reaching the door herself. She paused,turning to look back at the white landscape of the city,and smiled softly to herself. This really was nice,she had to admit.

Before she turned back to go inside,she could have sworn she saw someone out of the corner of her eye,smiling brightly.


End file.
